No Goodnight
by lemonade
Summary: Helene, Sev, Remus and Co's days as children at Hogwarts.
1. No Goodnight, Part One

Just so you know, I have a reason, no, a right, to joke about Australia in this fic. I AM Australian, so no jokes are designed to offend. And no, we don't talk like 'THAT'.  
  
  
Helene Black playfully shoved her brother Sirius in the back as they headed for the Gryffindor house domitories and common room.  
"Heh heh," She snickered. "You sure pulled the wool over the eyes of that dumb charms teacher."  
"You bet I did." Came her brothers reply. "Sirius Black, master marauder wins again."  
He threw his arms in the air and put on a sports commentator voice.  
"Will nothing ever beat our hero?" He said, "Helene Black tells you more, with her delightful commentary on 'Why her brother always gets away with it', take it away... Lene."  
He held and imaginary microphone to Helene.  
"Well viewers," She said, putting on a high pitched nasal voice. "I think it may be a combination of his uncanny good luck, the stupidity of his teachers and the help of his amazingly wonderful, talented and beautiful sister."  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Helene." Said Sirius, putting down the imaginary mike. "Don't you think that's a bit TOO far-fetched?"  
Helene folded her arms and spoke in her normal voice.  
"Yeah." She said. "You're right..."  
"I mean it's not like you have to put a memory charm on the teacher EVERY time I forget to do my homework." Sirius finished for her.  
"Hey, anything for my dear old bro..." Helene said. "It's worth my while anyway, ain't it?"  
She grinned cheekily.  
"Oh, Ok." Sirius sighed and gave her a reproving look. "You can have the Gryffindor password AGAIN."  
Helene skipped around to be in front of her brother, walking backwards to face him.  
"Slytherin's BORING." She said. "You, Remus, Peter and James have WAY more fun."  
Sirius darted around his sister, "It's not my fault you were sorted into Slytherin."  
Helene grabbed a trailing piece of cloth from Sirius's robes and tugged, to slow him down.  
"Yeah, what is WITH that anyway?" She said. "I mean, look at me and tell me truthfully that I don't belong in Gryffindor with you."  
Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness and mumbled, "Yeah, um.... that's a hard one."  
"Oh c'mere you rascal." Helene said as her brother darted out of her reach. "I'll make you cry for mercy, till you wish YOU'D been sorted into Slytherin too."  
Sirius and Helene laughed as they capered down the Hogwarts halls and burst into the courtyard where the entrance to Gryffindor was hidden.  
"Gorsebush." Sirius said to a portrait of a very large woman who had obviously enjoyed life.  
Sirius ran inside when the portrait swung open to reveal a secret hall but Helene hung back, poking her head around to see the fat lady, who was now nearly flat against the wall but for a few stray bushes.  
"Hey there." Helene said. "How's it going?"  
"Oh jolly well Lenie." Replied the portrait. "How are you and your mischievous brother."  
"In and out of trouble." Helene said. "I'm just indispensable to them."  
"Of course you are deary." Said the fat lady. "What was it this time?"  
"Sirius forgot to do his charms homework AGAIN." Said Helene. "I had to make the teacher think he'd handed it in."  
"And how is Slytherin?" Asked the fat lady.  
"Well..." Replied Helene. "There's this boy but... Look, I gotta go, they'll be waiting for me."  
She darted back around and entered the hall, the portrait swinging shut behind her.   
Sirius was waiting in the hall for her.  
"What TOOK you so long?" He asked.  
Helene thought for a moment before her reply.  
"I was talking." She said. "Do you have a problem with talking?"  
"No....." Sirius said. "But why bother chatting to a painting?"  
"They have interesting things to say."  
"That's not true. They're like ghosts, they don't change."  
"No, That isn't true. They gossip and joke like anyone else."  
"Whatever...."  
"Don't be painting-ist!"   
Helene realized how ridiculous her last comment sounded and they both bust out with laughter. They walked together down the hall and entered the common room, still laughing. Inside the common room Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were grouped around the fire discussing the coming Hogsmeade weekend.  
"It's the day after tomorrow." Said Remus. "If we're going together we'll have to decide what we want to do in what order."  
"I want to buy some Butterbeer." Said Peter.  
"I want some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Said James.  
"Butterbeer is WAY better than Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Argued Peter.  
"Is not."  
"Is so."  
"Is not."  
"Is so."  
"Is not."  
"Is so."  
"Is not."  
"Is so."  
"Is not infinity." Ended James, winning the pointless argument.  
Without the distraction of the argument they looked up and saw Sirius and Helene standing at the door with bemused looks on thier faces.  
"Idunno.... I'd have to say Chocolate Frogs are the best." Said Helene, barely stifling a giggle.  
"Yeah?" Said Remus. "I like Chocolate Frogs the best too."  
"Butterbeer is WAY better than Chocolate Frogs." Said Peter as Sirius and Helene walked over to join them by the fire.  
"Oh shut UP Peter!" Said Helene and Remus in unison.  
"Fine." Said Peter. "I'll go on my own."  
"And you'll spend all your time drinking Butterbeer I suppose?" Said Sirius, raising one eyebrow. "I want to get some of those Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and see the joke shop."  
"I'll go with you then?" said James. "There's this new fake eyebrow curse I want to see."  
"Great." said Sirius and Sirius and James walked over to the corner by the bookcase to discuss their plans for the Hogsmeade day.  
"Butterbeer's the best." Said Peter to Helene and Remus and he pouted. "I'm going upstairs to collect my money. I want alot of Butterbeer."  
At this Peter turned on his heel and headed for the door shutting it loudly, not slamming it, behind him. Left standing around at the fire still were Helene and Remus.  
"So... Um..." Mumbled Remus. "I guess that leaves us."  
"Yeah." Said Helene. "D'you... d'you... do you want to go together?"  
"Ok." Replied Remus. "That'll be cool."  
"Cool... cool..." Said Helene, staring at the fire. Suddenly she smiled. "Why are we all mumbling and nervous?" she said. "We've been friends for what? Like, nearly three years."  
"Mmm... It is a bit ridiculous." Said Remus. "You still like Cauldron Cakes too?"  
"Yuhuh." Said Helene. "Nothing better."  
"Ahhh... yeah... I like the ones that nearly melt in your mouth, with all the gooey caramel and stuff."  
"Something tells me we'll be spending most of out time in the sweet shop."   
"And the tavern too." Said Remus. "Peter is right, sort of. Butterbeer is nice."  
"Yep. Definitely the tavern. Oh, and the joke shop. That new curse is supposed to be a must see."  
"Yeah." Said Remus. "But who would want fake eyebrows popping up all over the place?"  
"... Good question." Said Helene. "But we HAVE to go past the shrieking shack too. You know, they say on a full moon you can hear like screaming and stuff from inside. It's supposed to be like ghosts or something. What do you think?"  
"Uhh... I don't think it's ghosts." Said Remus. "I'm not sure what it is but I don't think its ghosts."   
"Well that's okay, everyone has an opinion." Said Helene. "Can we see it anyway?"  
"Umm... Sure." Remus shrugged. "What not?"  
"Cool." Said Helene. "Cool."  
"That's cool." Said Remus. "So where do we start?"  
"I'm.... not sure." Replied Helene. "How about the tavern?"  
"Yeah." Remus laughed. "We swing by, grab a Butterbeer and taunt Peter a bit."  
"Remus Lupin." Helene said, nearly laughing. "He's your FRIEND."  
"Oh yeah," Said Remus. "I seemed to have forgotten."  
"Whatever." Helene rolled her eyes. "We have Butterbeer at the tavern first, then go stuff ourselves with Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes?"  
"Sounds good to me." Said Remus. "But you forgot the teasing Peter part."  
Helene raised an eyebrow at him and started to say something but Remus cut her off.  
"Just kidding." He said. "No picking on Pettigrew."  
"Good." Said Helene. "One day you may regret picking on Peter you know."  
"Yeah." Said Remus. "Right whatever."  
Helene changed the subject. " So, the tavern, the sweet shop and then the joke shop?"  
"Cool." Said Remus. "And then the shrieking shack?" He looked doubtful.  
"Only if you want to." Said Helene. "It's not everyone's thing."  
Remus turned away and stared into the fire. "I just... don't like stuff like that..."  
"It's okay." Said Helene, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to visit the shrieking shack."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, You've seen it once you've seen it a thousand times."   
Another boy in Gryffindor, Robert, stood up and walked over from the corner where he had been studying arithmancy.  
"You ain't afraid of the shrieking shack are you, Remus." He leered as he noisily chewed gum.  
Remus denied it. "No way." He said " I'm not afraid, I just think it's boring."  
"Riiiii-iiiiight..." Said Robert. "Drop us a line when you're man enough visit the *scary* shrieking shack, Will ya?"  
Helene took a step forward, ready with her wand to do some serious damage to this rude boy.  
"No." Remus stopped her. "It doesn't matter, It's just his way."  
"Well Remus." Said Robert, smacking his lips. "I see our resident Slytherin has guts, but do you?"  
"Ha ha ha resident slytherin that's a good one I'll kill you." Said Helene in one breath.  
"Well all I wanna know is this," Replied Robert. "Will I see our mate here, Remus Lupin, at the shrieking shack on the weekend? Or is he, most likely, a plucked emu"  
At this Remus released Helene's wand hand, which he had snared before she could curse Robert. "Surely it show 'guts' on my part to say, allow Helene to kill you? Set her on you, huh? I believe Slytherin students learn alot of extra curses..."  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Robert raised both of his hands in defence. "Sorry, I was just kidding."  
Helene raised her wand in mock attack but before she could cast a harmless joke spell on him Remus spoke.  
"I'll go to the shrieking shack." Said Remus. "I'll be very bored, but I'll go."  
"Great." Robert pointed both index fingers at Remus. "See ya there."  
Helene watched as Robert strutted back to his studying.  
"What is WITH that guy?" She asked. "What is his problem anyway?"  
"Really?" Said Remus. "A mixture of ignorance and 'new kid' syndrome, I think. He doesn't realize that no-one likes him and no-one is laughing at his jokes."  
"So he's new?"  
"Came this year from some overseas school."  
"Man, I'd HATE to live in that country." Said Helene. "Which one is it by the way?"  
"Australia, I think. Bunch of sheep farmers."  
"Yeah." Replied Helene. "No wonder he's like that then."  
"I am so glad they're phasing out this whole exchange program."  
"I agree. They just don't fit in. I mean, Australia?!?"  
"Hey Miss, A dingo's eating your baby." Remus imitated an Australian.  
"Did ya bring a beer mate?"  
"G-day."  
"Heh heh heh, that's a pretty wierd country."  
"Yeah."  
"You don't have to go you know."  
"I know but who knows?" Remus shrugged his shoulders. "It could be fun."  
"All right." Replied Helene. "So that's the tavern, the sweet shop, the joke shop and then the shrieking shack."  
"Be there." Said Remus.  
"Oh, And one more thing," Continued Helene. "Am I B REALLY /B that renowned as Gryffindor's token Slytherin?"  
"You sure are." Said Remus.  
Helene looked blank. "I don't get it."  
"Put it like this." Explained Remus. "Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other. You, Helene Black the Gryffindor-Slytherin, are the first person EVER to breach that rivalry."  
"Well when you put it that way..." Helene trailed off. "Makes sense, gotta go, see ya on the weekend!"  
She waved and turned to leave but Remus spoke again.  
"Slytherin's have reputations as bad people Lene, but you're living proof that that's not true. Reputation's aren't all that reliable Helene, rumour's, reputation's... they're mostly fiction. Promise me you'll remember that Lene. Promise you'll never judge a person by a rumour or reputation."  
Helene turned back. "Remus, that is so ingredibly deep." She said. "Of course i'll promise that."  
She put her hand on her heart.   
"I, Helene Black, hereby promise that I will never judge a person from a reputation or rumour."  
Helene turned to go and yelled a quick goodbye to all in the room before rushing out, punching her brother as she ran past, and slowing to a jog once she was out of the common room and a fair way down the corridor. 


	2. No goodnight, Part Two

Helene stood fixing her long brown-black hair in front of a mirror.   
"Ninety six... Ninety seven... Ninety eight... Ninety nine... One... Hey!" Helene stopped and turned around when she noticed the dark figure reflected in the mirror. "What are YOU doing in the girls dormitories and how long have you been standing there?"  
"Ah hmm hmmm hmm..." Laughed the figure. "Do you really want to know?"  
Helene threw her hairbrush at the figure, causing it to protect it's head with its arms, thus leaving the figure's stomach conveniently vulnerable to a well precisioned kick.  
"Owww...." Groaned the figure. "What was that for?"  
Helene grinned and bent down to look the figure in the eye. "Now Sev." She whispered. "No stupid questions."  
Severus stumbled backwards a few steps and sat down heavily on the bed behind him. "I was kidding. I just walked in to see where you were." He grinned sheepishly. "I promise, It was only a few minutes ago."  
"Why would you want to find me?" Helene raised an eyebrow, looking warily at Severus.   
Severus's mouth hung open as he searched for an answer. "Uhhhh.... That's a good question." He said. "And the answer to that is..."  
"Severus!" Severus was cut of by a girls voice. "Severus!" Tiffany, Helene's only Slytherin friend, repeated herself. "What in dragon's fire are you doing in here?"  
Tiffany marched straight over to the bed where Severus was sitting.  
"What have you got to say for yourself?" She questioned him.   
"Ub... umm... I..." Severus spluttered, intimidated by Tiffany. "I... errr.... sorry?"  
"Get out before I have to curse you." Growled Tiffany. "And GET OFF MY BED!"  
Severus nearly passed out in fear but managed to compose himself.  
He stood up, bowed to the girls, "Ladies.", and walked calmly out of the room.   
"What a wierdo." Tiffany muttered to herself before turning on Helene. "And YOU, Helene. YOU have absolutely NO IBDEA/B what people would say about you, do you? You just don't care! It's... it's... it's... monstrous... preposterous... Impossible!"   
"What?" Helene turned her head to give Tiffany a questioning look. "What do you mean... would say about me?"  
"Well.... Let me put it this way Lene," Began Tiffany before suddenly losing her cool. "You ALREADY make friends with," She shuddered, "Gryffindors, You stop for leisurely chats with ghosts... You... you even discuss current events with paintings..."  
Tiffany threw her hands in the air, to express the urgency and importance of her message.  
"Don't you see Lene?" She stared into Helene's eye's with a sad and broken expression on her face. "People... they think you're a little... you know, in the head? You see? Inviting Severus into the girls dorms to be alone with you is not going to help..." Tiffany sat down on her bed and looked up at Helene. "You have to try to appear more normal Lene... can you do that?"  
Helene jumped up and sat on the dresser behind her. "Oh... I see..." she said, "You took those drama lesson during the holidays... didn't you?" Helene paused and drummed her fingers on the dresser, thinking. "I didn't invite him." She said suddenly. "He snuck in."  
Tiffany's mouth dropped open. "He was perving on you? Well that give the story a whole new perspective..." Tiffany chuckled. "What a loser... perving on YOU?"  
Tiffany had to duck to avoid the paperweight Helene threw at her.  
"What...? I'm just stating the truth..." Tiffany shrugged her shoulders then dodged the other paperweight.   
"And you really need to stop throwing things at people." Continued Tiffany. "It's a nasty habit."  
"Nasty habits are hard to kick." Said Helene as she crumpled up a piece of parchment and hit Tiffany with it, right between the eyes.  
"Where do you get all that ammunition?" Asked Tiffany. "You always have things to throw."  
"I stockpile." Answered Helene. "Figures though, I'm lousy at darts."  
"Yeah, Not to mention quidditch, flying and numerous muggle sports."  
"Yeah yeah, rub it in..." Muttered Helene. "*Grumble* Stoopid quidditch captain... *Grumble* ...stuck up... think she's so great... *Grumble*."  
"Oh yeah... that right." Said Tiffany. "I have quidditch practice."  
Tiffany ducked as a golf ball went whizzing past her ear.  
"See?" Said Helene. "That's why you're a beater, not a seeker."  
"Speaking of which..." Started Tiffany. "Have you ever thought of trying for a chaser position?"  
"Huh?" Helene nearly fell of the dresser.  
"With a little broom practice and some positive effort... You could be just the person I need to fill our empty position."  
"Really?" *Thudd* This time, Helene DID fall off the dresser. "Owww... Well that little experiment I just conveniently performed proves that the bludgers can't do any more damage. I'll go for it."  
"Cool." Said Tiffany. "That's sure to boost your schoolwide sanity points."  
"Thanks Tiff." Said Helene. "I knew there was an alterior motive."  
"Oh always Lene." Said Tiffany. "Now I have practice to go to."  
Tiffany waltzed from the room, mumbling curses to use on Severus the next time she saw him.  
"Now where was I?" Helene asked. "Hmmnnn... talking to myself. Not gonna look good on the schoolwide sanity tally."  
Laughing quietly, she walked over to where her hairbrush had landed before and picked it up.   
"One hundred." Helene said to herself as she finished the last stroke. She flipped the hairbrush in her hand, a neat little trick muggles did, and set it down on the dresser. Smoothing the creases out of her buttercup yellow dress she walked out of the dorms and into the common room. Severus was waiting for her there.  
"You again?" Complained Helene. "Why are you bugging me?"  
"You know the answer to that one." Severus grinned. "I like you."  
"Yeah, and Gringgots goblins fly." Said Helene. "No really, why are you bugging me?"  
"Repeat: I like you." Severus sat down on the side of an armchair. "And I'm not going to stop bugging you until you agree to go out with me."  
Helene smiled, this could be fun. "Why, on earth, should I believe you?" She said.  
Severus replied, fishing out a small bottle from his robes. "Well remember the truth potion our head of house gave us to use on the Gryffindors?"  
"No..." Helene stifled a laugh.   
"Yes." Severus said. "This is that potion." And upon finishing that sentence he flicked the lid off of the bottle and took an extremely large mouthful from it, shuddering as he swallowed it, large enough anyway to keep him telling the truth for the rest of the semester.  
"Helene Jane Black, I L... L... L..." Severus looked like he was choking. "L... li... li...l... love you."   
Helene was lost for words.  
"Uh..." Severus said. "I guess that was a bit TOO truthful... You haven't got the antidote by any chance, have you?"  
"It's just on that shelf there." Helene said, pointing to a large bottle of green stuff with the consistency of treacle.   
[from a treacle well of course]  
"The head of house thought something like this would happen. He gave us enough to cure an army. You should have..."Helene frowned, trying to remember. "... two.. two teaspoons, yes that's it. Half a cup should be adequate to cure you."  
Severus looked at the bottle and blanched. "Half a cup of that stuff? It probably won't taste as foul as it looks but the though of it is still horrifying."  
Helene chuckled and defty tossed him the bottle. "Here. You NEED it."  
"Yes." Said Severus. "Anything for the cause." And he measured out two teaspoons and downed it, gagging.  
"So.. um... do you want to go out?" Severus asked again after he was finished choking on the vile mixture.  
"As flattered as I am..." Helene continued. "I'm not interested at the moment. You're my friend. It'd be too wierd."  
Severus's face fell, all of the confidence he had previously posessed dissapearing. "Oh... well... It's your choice..." He looked up when Helene snorted. "What's so funny?"  
Helene could barely talk, she was having to fight back burts of laughter. "I'm... sorry..." She said. "It... it's just that... you look so funny... Sev... I was joking!"  
Severus looked puzzled. "I don't get it..."   
"Well..." Said Helene. "Put it like this. I was joking. I like you too."   
"Huh?" Severus's solemn face broke into a grin. "Really?"  
"Yeah!" Said Helene. "Of course I'll go out with you."  
"Hmmm." A smug look appeared on Severus's face. "I knew you couldn't resist me."  
"Right." Said Helene. "And the mental illness starts."  
"Yep. I'm crazy about you Lene." Said Severus. "So.. what did Tiffany want?"  
"Oh... nothing really..." Said Helene, before a revelation dawned upon her face. "Wait... there was... something..."  
"What?" Asked Severus, eager to hear the news. "What did she say?"  
"I'm going to be a Slytherin chaser!" Helene squealed and then suprised Severus by gripping him in a bear hug and dancing around the room, dragging him with her. "Oh my god Sev, I'm so happy! I'm gonna be a chaser! I'm gonna be a chaser! Laa laa la la laaa!"  
"Geez Lene. That's great!" Exclaimed Severus.   
"Yeah... and it's all thanks to you!" Said Helene.  
"What?" Asked Severus. What did I do?"  
"Well I wouldn't be this accurate at ditching stuff at people if I didn't have someone to practice on."  
"Oh, great." Said Severus. "And I suppose you still need some poor victim to practice on?"  
"Oh Severus, you're so helpful." Said Helene, hugging him again. "Now BI/B have to go."  
"What? Where?"  
"Duh...! It's Hogsmeade day! I'm going with some Gryffindor friends."  
"Ugh, Gryffindors." Severus shuddered. "I don't know why you don't just stick with Slytherin."  
"You Slytherin all say the same thinks don't you? 'stick with slytherin, stick with slytherin, stick with slytherin... Blah blah blah!" Helene mocked Severus. "I'm going to go mix with other houses before we all die of incest."  
"Alright." Said Severus, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "But next time you're going with me."  
Helene touched her cheek in surprise. "What was that for?"  
"I thought you might want a kiss from the person who is one day going to be the most powerful wizard in the world." Severus answered. "It'll give you something to talk about when you're older."  
"Ewww..." Helene pretended to be disgusted. "Yuk, why would anyone want to talk about being kissed by you? (except in therapy of course)."  
"Don't tease." Said Severus. "Now go have fun with your 'Gryffindor' friends."  
"Okay, buh-bye Sev." Helene called as she exited the common room. "See ya later!."  
And Helene was gone.  
"Losers..." Severus muttered under his breath. "Those Gryffindors, losers... all of them." 


End file.
